The present invention relates to roofing systems and, more particularly, to weatherproof roofing systems of the built-up type as they are applied to existing roofs, or to new roofs.
The invention consists in features and combinations of materials in such a way that a composite weatherproof roofing system is achieved that is flexible in hot or cold weather, that will not crack or peel, and that eliminates costly roof maintenance. IIThe present roofing system is ideal for flat roofs and, in particular, roofs for manufactured homes.